This invention relates to games of chance and more particularly, to a board game which utilizes as an additional instruction a plurality of recorded tracks on a recording medium as well as sets of cards which give additional instruction.
Board games have enjoyed a great deal of popularity throughout the years, perhaps motivated somewhat by one of the more popular games as seen in the Darrow Pat., No. 2,026,082, for the game known as "Monopoly". Games such as this include chance control manipulation of playing pieces to be desirable to include additional elements of chance and to that end, there is introduced a compact digital disc system which provides at least ninety-nine tracks of information that can be utilized in addition to the use of cards. Compact disc systems are basically known in the prior art as part of teaching aids and an example of this is seen in the Kerman Pat., No. 4,749,354, and in the Hon Pat., No. 4,490,810.